Un Beso con Sabor a Chocolate
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Una cita a ciegas, un beso muy sexy que te dejara con un grato sabor en los labios.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Un Beso con sabor a Chocolate**

**Por Roni de Andrew **

Era una fría noche de invierno, me sentía fatal, había sido una difícil semana en el trabajo. Tanto, que ni siquiera sabía cuando había accedido a una cita a ciegas. Seguro el "prospecto" será un perdedor que no puede conseguir una cita por sí mismo y debe pedir ayuda de sus familiares para que le consigan citas… o tal vez es un 'nerd' que sólo puede entablar platicas sobre 'La Guerra de las Galaxias' y me va a contar todo sobre la ultima convención de Star Treck en la que participó! O seguro es uno de esos mujeriegos empedernidos o un pervertido que quieren pasar la noche conmigo en la primera cita…

-¿POR QUE ME DEJE CONVENCER POR PAUNA PARA SALIR CON SU HERMANO?- Grité para mis adentros.

¡Pero al mal paso darle prisa! Aunque el clima no era favorable, decidí que disfrutaría de la salida de toda forma. Cepillé, lo más que pude, mi rubia y rizada cabellera en un elegante 'chignon', por que el clima de invierno no es gentil con el cabello rizado! Me vestí con una camisa cuello de tortuga negra de cachemir, uno pantalones ajustados de cuero, unas botas de tacones muy seductoras y me maquillé impecablemente. Iría a esta cita y pondría todo de mí, si él resultaba no ser el príncipe de mis sueños no sería por que yo no pareciera la damisela de sus fantasías...

No sabia mucho de él, sólo que era 6 años mayor, trabajaba en finanzas y era nuevo en la ciudad… Según mi compañera de trabajo, Pauna, no conocía a mucha gente y por eso accedió a que ella le consiguiera una cita a ciegas, '_te gustará mi hermano'_ me había dicho con una sonrisita pícara…

No habíamos hablado ni siquiera por teléfono, solo habíamos intercambiado 3 mensajes de texto por el Blackberry para confirmar la cita. Eso me hacía pensar que era un hombre muy ocupado o muy engreído para tomarse la molestia de llamarme…pero, en fin, la cita estaba confirmada.

Con puntualidad inglesa sonó el timbre de mi departamento, eso me sorprendió, pero lo encontré refrescante ya que muchos hombres de hoy han perdido el detalle de la puntualidad. Corrí a abrir la puerta, para mi sorpresa encontré un hombre mayor elegantemente vestido con un impecable traje negro y un bigote que le hacia verse muy misterioso... y ¿atractivo?

Me hizo una leve venia para saludarme y me dijo:- Buenas noches señorita, soy George el asistente personal del Sr. Andrew y me ha pedido que la escolte al restaurante, él ha tenido un percance en la oficina y no quería hacerla esperar… hace un momento ha salido para el restaurante donde se encontrará con usted.

Eso me desconcertó por que todo sonaba muy formal… realmente no me lo esperaba. El viaje en limosina me sorprendió aún mas, Pauna no había mencionado que el hombre fuera rico pero después de enterarme del restaurante donde cenaríamos, deduje que sí. No soy una mujer interesada pero me sentí halagada.

Cuando llegué al restaurante fui inmediatamente escoltada a la parte trasera, la mesera me comentó que el 'Sr. Andrew está esperando en un privado"… eso me puso nerviosa… seguro trataría de cobrarme todo el gasto después… ¡yo no soy de las chicas que besan en la primera cita y mucho menos de esas que pasan la noche con hombres que recién conocen!

La mesera abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar y ahí estaba él, de espaldas a mí… visualicé su rubia cabellera, los hombros anchos y bien marcados debajo de ese traje que llevaba... al momento que mis tacones hicieron eco por el fino piso de madera se volteó a verme y fui cautivada por sus hermosos ojos azules que miraban directamente a los míos. Sentí como su mirada penetraba por todo mi ser y tocaba hasta mi alma… todo los pensamientos preconcebidos que tenia de este hombre fueron lanzados por la ventana y mis sentidos se llenaron de él: su bello rostro enmarcado con sus rubios cabellos que yacían seductoramente sobre su frente con un rebelde pero sexy rizo que trató de controlar con sus perfectos y largos dedos, sus labios carnosos y seductores que me sonreían, su piel bronceada que brillaba bajo la tenue luz de las velas, y su aroma de sándalo y maderas que inundaban el privado!

Lo vi acercarse a mi y mis piernas temblaron como gelatina, todo alrededor dejó de existir y sólo percibía su ser, él era el hombre mas perfecto que había visto en toda mi vida! Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento me sentí morir, su aliento tibio y mentolado inundo mis vías respiratorias e inmediatamente me convertí en una adicta, una adicta a el!

No podía pensar, no podía articular palabra alguna, cuando me tomó del brazo para guiarme a la mesa sentí sus firmes músculos contra mi cuerpo… y cuando pronunció palabra una encantada melodía llegó hasta el mismísimo tuétano de mis huesos para terminar de embrujarme con su voz aterciopelada.

-Gracias por venir, discúlpame por no poder recogerte, pero no quería hacerte esperar, mi nombre es Albert- me dijo y una sonrisa que brillaba como el mejor día de verano iluminó su hermoso rostro y mi alma.

-No, no te preocupes- tartamudeé

-Espero que no te moleste, pero ya he pedido la cena-me dijo

¡El podía haberme pedido lo que quisiera en ese momento y se lo hubiera dado!

Después de que pude controlarme lo suficiente como para poder mantener una conversación decente con el hombre que ya se había convertido en el príncipe de mis sueños hecho realidad, todo fue de de maravilla… entre cada platillo platicamos de nuestras vidas, de nuestros trabajos, de nuestras familias y hasta del porqué accedimos a una cita a ciegas… la conexión fue inmediata, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y después de una exhaustiva búsqueda finalmente nos habíamos encontrado.

El postre llegó: una charola con fresas cubiertas de chocolate y champagne ¡mis favoritas!

Albert me miró a los ojos diciendo:- Esta ha sido una noche inolvidable, por una noche muy especial para mí. He encontrado la mujer de mis sueños.

¡Yo estaba en las nubes! Tomamos un sorbo de la champagne y el tomó una fresa en sus varoniles dedos, la alzó hasta su boca y la mordió. Me sonrió seductoramente y me preguntó si me gustaría probarlas también… yo le sonreí y asentí levemente con mi cabeza… Entonces tomó otra fresa en sus dedos y a medio camino cambió de dirección para llevarla otra vez a sus propios labios. Con el pedazo entre sus dientes lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío, ¡sus labios sabían a gloria!

-Albert, tus besos saben a chocolate!- Le dije con mis ojos aún cerrados

-Y los tuyos a champagne- me dijo el entre risas.

El resto fue mágico… Bailamos hasta bien entrada la noche y nos susurramos palabras de amor al oído hasta que la mañana nos sorprendió en mi apartamento donde nos habíamos jurado amor eterno y había sido testigo de la demostración física de un amor que se profesaban dos almas que se habían buscado mutuamente hasta encontrar su otra mitad para nunca mas ser separadas.

Gracias a CFRio por ayudarme con la edición de este songfic.

**Me encantaría saber tus comentarios, por favor escríbeme a **

4


End file.
